Headlamps with aerodynamic styling provide for smaller replaceable halogen bulbs. This permits the lens and reflector housing to remain in place on the vehicle and only requires that the smaller halogen bulb be replaced, should a bulb burn out and require servicing. Replaceable-type bulbs often require a shield over them to prevent light that can cause glare by reflecting on certain surfaces of the reflector housing and then projecting into an unintended area. Each bulb shield acts as a lamp shade in a way, keeping the light away from some areas and controlling light to permit it to reflect outward in other areas. Each bulb shield is different, depending on the shape of the headlamp and subsequently the reflector housing.
Currently, bulb shields are attached to the bulb retainer and come in may different configurations, leading to a large number of components. Some headlamp assemblies require a different bulb mounting system and/or have different reflector optics which will not allow the bulb shield to be attached to a bulb retainer. Therefore, a new mounting system which permits the bulb shield to be attached independently is needed. It should also be noted that bulb shields which are mounted with screws to the reflector housing are not preferred and in some instances are considered to be totally unacceptable. One such bulb shield that allows for attachment to the reflector housing without the use of fasteners while providing for easy installation is shown and described in commonly assigned O'Shaughnessey et al U.S. Ser. No. 08/239,805, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,348.